Strange love
by JLN2011
Summary: Draco and Harry have a secret....Draco's a veela...who will his mate turn out to be?


I was walking down the hallway doing my prefect rounds when I heard someone walking behind me

I was walking down the hallway doing my prefect rounds when I heard someone walking behind me. Expecting it to be either Harry or Ron trying to spook me, I turned around. "Malfoy!! Oh my god. What happened to you?" I asked once seeing his face all cut up. "Hermione, please not so loud." HE asked. 'Did he just call me Hermione?' I thought. "What happened to you?" I asked helping him walk. "Hermione, just please, take me to Harry. I have to show him that I'm alright." he told me. "Why do you need him to know that you're ok? What happened?" I asked actually worried. 'What happened to him?' I thought. "Please, just take me to him. I'll explain there." He asked once more. "OK. I'll take you to him." I said giving him. It took us only a few minutes to get to Harry's head boy room. "Harry. Open up it's me." I said knocking on the door. "GO away!!' He replied. "Harry open up!! Please." Draco said. The next thing I knew was Harry pulled me and Draco into the room and hugged Draco crying. "Shhhh. It's ok Harry. He didn't hurt me. Please stop crying Harry. What would mother think?" Draco told him hugging him back. "You're right. As always." Harry said starting to calm down. "Well, I guess I'll be going now and let you two catch up. I'll see you around Harry. Draco." I said starting to leave. "Wait Hermione." I heard Draco say. "Yes?" I said turning around. "Thank you for bringing me up here no questions asked. I realize that I haven't been the nicest person to you and I'm sorry. I never meant any of what I said to you and I never will. I could never say something mean about you and mean it." Draco said looking away from my eyes. "Thank you Draco. You have no idea how much that means to me. I'm sorry as well. I know I haven't made it any easier on you." I told him smiling. I walked over to him and kissed his check. "I'll see you too later." I said walking out.

Harry's POV

"Well, Draco. You have some explaining to do." I said looking over at Draco. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you ok. I didn't want you to worry." Draco told me. "Not worry!! NOT WORRY!! What do you think me and mother have been doing for the past day and a half. Laughing about father taking you for the dark mark. Draco you should have told me. I'm your brother for merlins sake. I could have helped you!!" I yelled at him. "I"M SORRY OK!!" He yelled right back. 'Whoops.' "I'm sorry Draco. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." I said apologizing. "It's ok. But Harry. Are you and Hermione...you know...dating?" HE asked me. "NO!!" I yelled back surprised. "Sorry. But me and Mione are just friends. Why? Do you like her?" I replied. "Well, yea. But I don't think that she'd like me. I've been cruel to her. Plus, I heard that she was either with you or weasley." He told me looking at the floor. "Draco look at me. She'd be crazy to not like you. You apologized to her and she kissed you on the cheek. Come on mate!! If she is with Ron, I'll talk to her. Ron is being a bastard anyway." I said smiling. "Do you want me to ask her?" I asked as an after thought. "NO!! I'll ask her tomorrow in potions. I'll get Sev to match us up." Draco told me. "Well, as much as I hate it. I have to get back to my dorm room. I'll see you in the morning Harry." Draco said leaving my room.

Draco's POV

I stared walking down the hall after leaving Harry's room and heard someone crying. As I walked down the hall it got louder. When I found the person, she had brown bushy hair. "Hermione?" I said shocked to see her crying. "Oh, hi Draco." She said looking up at me wiping her tears. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked. "Oh, Draco, I just saw Ron kissing another girl when he asked me out last night and I said yes. I don't know why this hurts so much. I don't even love him." She said starting to cry again. "Who was he with?" I asked getting pissed. "He's with Cho chang." She told me looking away. "Hermione look at me. Please." I asked. When she did I looked her strait in the eyes. "Hermione, you don't need to cry over him. He's not worth your tears. Besides, you're to beautiful to cry. You should always smile. I bet there isn't one guy at this whole school who wouldn't say yes to you if you asked them out." I told her honestly. "I can think of maybe one or two people but never mind." I heard her say. 'I wonder who she thinks.' "Who do you believe could not be interested in you?" I asked. "Well, one would be Harry. The second would be you." She said once again looking away. "Hermione, would you please stop looking away." I said moving her face back to look at me. "Hermione, I don't know about Harry, but I do know about me. I would never turn you do on anything." I said. To prove my words I leaned in and kissed her softly. When I started to pull back she put her arms around my neck. I smiled and leaned back in for another kiss. "Draco!! Where are you Drakey-poo!!" I heard Pansy calling. "Damn it." I said puling away. When I looked at Hermione I saw her whimpering. "What is it love?" I asked her. "It's just Pansy. I wish she would just leave you alone." She told me. "Me too love. Me too." I told her pulling her up. 'Ding ding ding' I thought. "Hey Hermione, we both want her to leave me alone so I can be with you right? So why not let her catch us together." I suggested. "If you want to Draco." She said smiling at me. I leaned back in to catch her lips in another sweet kiss when Pansy came around the corner. "Oh there you are Drakey!!" She said cheerfully. I simply ignored her and kissed the woman in front of me. The only woman that would ever be worth my time other than my mother of course. "DRACO!!" Pansy yelled. "O, hi Pansy. I didn't see you there." I said pulling Hermione behind me. "How could you Draco? We are engaged remember?" Pansy said. 'Damn it!!' I thought remembering what my father had done. "Yes, Pansy. I have not forgotten. But honestly, did you think that I loved you? I mean, one, you constantly bug the hell out of me and two, you are so not my type." I told her coldly. "Not your type? And let me guess, the lowly scum behind you is?" Pansy told me. "Never insult my girlfriend!!" I yelled. 'I just called her my girlfriend.' Thought. "Your girlfriend is me!! Only ME!!" Pansy yelled at me. "NO your not!! I am!! NOW leave him alone you pig face bitch!!" Hermione said stepping out from behind me. "Granger!! Your leaving me for her?!" Pansy yelled. "Yes I 'm with her, but no I'm not leaving you for her because I was never with you!! My father made me ask you that!! I was cursed." I yelled back at her. I then grabbed Hermione's hand and took off down the hall. I took her to my dorm room that Dumbledore gave me. When we got into my room I laid down on my bed. "Draco? Are you ok?" I heard Hermione ask. "I'm alright Hermione. I just hope that Pansy won't tell Lucius about this." I told her. "You don't like your father do you?" She asked. "Not like him. I hate him!! He tried to kill Harry and tried to give me the dark mark. I can't stand him. I bet he'd kill me and Harry to save his own skin. He couldn't care less that we're family." I told her. 'Shit.' I thought. "Wait. Draco, are you and Harry brothers?" She asked me. "Yea. We only found out over summer. Mother told me and I contacted him.

Flashback

Dear Harry,

Look, I know I'm the last person you'd expect to hear from, and I don't blame you. But I found out something that I believe you deserve to know. Who you believe are you parents aren't. I know this is strange to hear from your enemy, but your true parents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I know that they are my parents. You and I are brothers. Mother didn't want father to know so she never told him. She believed that it was time that I knew that I had a brother. I thought that you had a right to know. Write back if you want. I'll be waiting for your reply. I know we've had our differences but to be honest. I've never hated you. I know that you live with muggles. If you accept me as your brother I can try to get you out of their.

Love,

Draco Malfoy

Dear Draco,

You're right. I never expected to hear from you. I believe you about my parents. I never believed I could be a potter as I look more like Lucius. TO be honest, I never hated you either. Thank you for telling me. Yes I live with muggles, the worst sort at that, and I would be grateful if you get me away from here.

Love,

Harry Potter

p.s. should I start saying Malfoy?

'End flashback'

Hermione's' POV

Draco finished telling me. I looked at him and noticed that even thought he treated me evilly, I loved him. "Draco, I'm gonna go. I'll see you around." I said walking to the door thinking 'he called me his girlfriend' over and over in my head. "Hermione wait." HE called. "Look, i siad this ealier without thinking. I need to ask you this. Will you be my girlfirnd?" He asked. I looked at him smiling as I threw my arms around his neck. "Of course I will Draco!!" I screamed. "Woops. Sorry" I said apolaigizing for screming in his ear. "It's alright love." He replied holding me in his arms. We sat there for what felt like hours until there was a knock at the door. "Draco it's me. open up." I heard my dads voice say. "Coming Sev." Draco said. "Come on Mione. We gotta hide you." Draco told me. "No we dont. Trust me." I said smiling. Draco stared at me and then opened the door. I surprised him by running to my dad."Hey!!" I yelled. What surprised Draco even more is that my father picked me up and swung me around. "What?" HE asked. "Oh, sorry. Draco, Severus is my adopted father. My parents were killed by deatheaters." I siad letting go of my dad.

Flashback

"ms.Granger? Please, why are you crying?" Snape asked me. "Why do you care Snape? JUst get away from me." I said not looking at him. "Ms.Granger. PLease. Just tell me whats wrong. IN all the years I've known you, I've never known you to be so sad."Snape asked me again. I looked up at him and saw how worried he was. "Why do you care? I don't mean to be rude professor, but you've never cared about me before." I said staring at him. "I know it may have seem that way, but I can asure you ms.Granger. I have always and will always care. Now please, tell me whats wrong." He told me. "Well, Professor, I've just found out that Lucius malfoy lead a group of deatheaters to kill my parents. They're dead because of me." I said contnueing to cry. What surprise me even more is when he pulled me into his arms. "Professor?" I questioned. "I'm truly sorry Hermione. I know thats hard for you. Its not your fault. its Luicis's. I want you to know that even though we havent been exactly friendly, I'm here for you if you need to talk. I can be a father figure to you." He told me. 'Snape, as my father? That wouldnt be bad actually. HErmione Snape. lol' "Thankyou professor. You have no idea how much that menas to me." I told him " I think I do. Ms. Hermione snape." He told me laughing. "You read my mind!!" I screamed aat him. " NO. YOu said it out loud you silly girl." He told me still laughing but giving me a hug. "Woops." I siad realizing that. "Hermione would you like me to adopt you? I mean, I'd be more than happy to."

end flashback

"Oh. ok. thats good." Draco replied. "Why is that good?" my dad asked. "Becasue uncle Sev. If she was your real dauhter then I couldnt do this." Draco replied pulling me to him and kissing me deeply. I tried to pull back at first but then I gave in. "Ok, ok, ok. I get it." Dad siad looking away. When Draco finally let me go I smiled at my dad and leaned against Draco. THats when my dad decided to tell us what time it was. "Shit. I have to go. curfews in 3 mins. Thanks dad. I promise I'll be in my room by 11. I'll see you tomorrow Draco. DO we have to act like we hate each other or can we show how we really feel?" I asked. "If you want to show others thats fine with me love. How about this. I show up at breakfast with a dozen roses for you." Draco told me. "Awwww, Draco. You don't have to do that." I told him. "Yes, I do." HE replied smirking. "I'll see you at breakfast love." HE siad kissing me lightly this time. "ok. love you Draco. love you dad. night." "Love you too." they both replied. I left Draco's room and started walking down the hall. "Hermione!!1!!" I heard Ron yelling as soon as I hit the great hall. "Oh, hi Ronald." I replied not looking at him. "Are you ok sweetie?" HE asked. "Sweetie? I aint your sweetie. I aint your anything." I repleid continueing to walk. "Hermione whats gotten into you." He asked tring to hold me. "let me go" I told him. "NOt until you talk to me. "NO!!1 LET ME GO!!" i screamed. "NO!!" "Weasley, let her go now!!" I heard Draco say. "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked. "I want you to let her go. your hurting her." Draco said camly. When ROn turned to face him he leet me go and pushed me behind him. "WHy do you care?" Ron asked. "Because Ronald. Unlike you, he cares about me and my safety." I said stepping away from him and walking towards Draco. "Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked me. "Walking to Draco." I replied smilng. When I got to Draco, draco pulled me into a hug. "Are you ok?" HE asked. I'd never seen him so worried. "I'm fine. I promise. How'd you know to come after me?" I replied. "I didn't. I just didnt want you to leave and Sev said if you wanted he'd let you stay with me tonight." Draco repleid. "I'd love to Draco." I repleid. "NO you wouldn't. You aint staying the night with the ferret." Ron repleid. "Oh yes I am. You cant tell me what to do." Like hell i cant. your my girlfrined. "No im not. Cho is you bastard. I saw you two togeter." I rpeleid turninig into Dracos arms. "It's ok love."Draco wispered in my ear. I looked up at him and saw him staring at Ron with pure hatred in his eyes. "Hermione, are you ok? Can you let me go for a sec?" Draco asked me. "Yea. Just, don't do anything my father wants to do ok." I said letting him go. "Alright. I promise." Draco replied. Draco stepped away from me and walked towards Ron. "Weasley, don't you ever touch her again. IF I see or hear about you touching ehr or harming her in anyway, you will have me and Severus to answer to." Draco told him. "Why the hell do you care anyways Malfoy? I can do whatever I want with her." Ron told him. " Ronald, do you really want to see why Draco cares about me?" I asked walking over. "Yes, I think I do." HE told us. I looked over at Draco and he knew just what I had in mind. "Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you." I siad. "Come here love." Draco said. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck. HE leaned down and gently kissed me. "Now do you see why he cares?" I asked. Ron just stared at me like I was insane. "So you would choose the guy that made your life a living hell over me?" Ron asked. "wel, considering he never hated me and he loves me, yea." I said holding Draco back by his arms. "Draco, lets just go back to daddy." I said finally. "Alrite. He's expecting us in his office." Draco tod me. We turned away from Ron and started back to my dads room. We got down the hallway a little bit when my name was calle out again. "HErmione!!" I heard Ginny yelll. "HEy Ginny. Whats up?" I asked turning around and smiling. " I heard from Ron that your with Draco. Is that true?" She asked. 'shit' "Yea. IS that a problem?" I repleid. " NO!! I think thats awesome. Your lucky Hermione. everyone wants him." Ginny told me. " Yea, but Hermione is the only one I want." Draco said stepping out from the shadows. " Oh, hi Draco." Ginny said. " Hi Ginny." He replied. " Hermione, your dads waiting. LEts go." Draco said. "OK. see ya Ginny." I repleid. " Does my dad really want us?" I asked. " NO, but Iwant to get back to the room. IM tired." Draco repleid.

When I woke up the next morning, Draco was gone, but he left me a note.

Hermione,

Hey love. Goodmorning. I know your wondering where I am, but you will see me at Breakfast. I told you I was bringing you a dozen roses so be ready. I love you.

Draco.

ONce I read the note I jumped up and gpt ready for breakfast. I walked into the great hall to find everyone staring at Draco. When I looed at him I found out why. HE had more than a dozen roses. HE had 3. I sat down laughing when Harry walked in. "Harry!!" I yelled getting his attention. When he walked over he mentioned Draco. " Did you see those Roses?" Harry asked. " Yes I did. Thats crazy" I repleid smiling. "Look, he's getting up! I wonder who they're for?" I heard some people saying as Draco stood up. They all watched as he stood and walked around the tables. Everyone was shocked when he stopped at the Gryfindore table. HE looked starit at me telling me to stand up. When I did Harry asked me where I was going. " I know who the roses are for Harry. Now, let me go." I sadi. As soon as Harry let go, Draco started walking towards the end of the table where I was. I watched him the whole time. " Hello love. I told you I'd bring you so roses." He siad as he got to me. "Draco!!You said a dozen. This is 3.!!" I yelled at him. "The roses were for you??" Cho came up and asked me. " Yes. Why? Jealous?" I repleid. " Well, yea. Draco's my boyfriend." Cho repleid. " Like hell I am." Draco repleid. " Oh hunny bear. You dont remember?" Cho said walking up him and kissing him. " You back off my husband!!" I yelled. "Husband??" Cho asked. " Yes, Huband. Now, leave us alone. Go back to your weasley toy" Draco said. The the two of us walked out of the great hall together, his arm around my waist. "Husband?" Draco asked. " First thing that popped into my mind." I told him. Then Draco and I continued walking till we got to potions class. "Looks like we have to deal with the others now. Are you ready love?" Draco asked. "I guess." I replied. We walked into the class room and were greeted by teh other slytherins. 'great' i thought. "Draco, i've got to hand it to you. Only you could break a book worm.' I heard Blaise say loudly. " Excuse me, but i think you the book worm ZABINI. 'tALE OF tWO CITIES ring a bell?" I replied. "You, you, but how??" He asked. "Sorry blaise, but my wife is smarter than you think." Draco replied. "Honestly Draco, you ecpect me to belive that you married a mudblood?" Blaise asked Draco. " Lets get one thing strait. I am not a mudblood and never have been. I'm not a granger by blood. I was adopted. twice." I told them. 'damn it!! they cant know who I am'. I said loking at Draco. "BUt..." He tried to say something just as my dad walked in. -Draco, my father. My real father is Tom Riddle- i sent him telepathicaly " IN your seats. Now!! Hermione, my desk. now!!" He told us. 'uh oh' I thought. I walked up to his desk and waited. "Hermione, about what happened in the great hall." He started "Look dad. you know about me n dray. i said it to get cho away from him and the other girls away from him." I told him knowing what he was going to say. " Well, actually, I was going to tell you that since Albus believed it too, the two of you were givin a room together. heres the directions." He told me. "oh. thankx." I said smilng. "DRACO!!" I yelled over my sholder. "What is it love?" He asked walking up. Dumbledore gave us our own room." I told him handing off the directions. "Thank you merlin!" Draco replied smiling. "The two of you are excused fro classes today to get settled into your new room. Goodluck." he told us smiling. "Oh and Hermione, your ring must have fallen off at sometime. I found it on the floor outside the room." he told me handing me a ring. "what?" I asked. then I realzed what he was doing. "Oh, thankx dad. I was wondering where i lost it at. Draco here was frantic when he didnt see it on my hand." I said smiling and taking the ring. Draco and I walked out of the room and as soon as we did Draco took the ring back from me. "Draco, I'm sorry about all this. I know we just got together ad now everyone thinks we're married. I never should have said that. I'm sorry." I told him starting to walk to where our room was supposed to be. "Hermion wait. I'm not sorry at all. Look I've liked you for as long as i remeber. I dont care that the school thinks that im married to you because, yess we just got together, but i've loved you for so long, i dont want to lose you. I took this ring because I want to be properly married to you which means I have to propose to you love." Draco told me catching my arm. I just stood there with my back to him and tears going down my face. "Hermione look at me. PLease." He asked me. I turned around to face him only to be pulled into his arms. "Love, dont cry. It's ok love."he told me holding me tightly. "Draco...how can you love me as much as you say...after everything thats happend...after learning who my father is..." I said sobbing into his shoulder. "Love I dont care about all of that. I care about you. I love yu and you are all i need. Lets get to our room so I can explain some of this to you." H told me picking m up and carring me to our room. "Hermione, look, I'm a vella. I knew since my birthday two years ago that you were my mate.I didnt know how to tell you. Your school enemy is you mate? that would go real well." He told me walking around the room after setting me on the bed. When he looked at me he noticed that i had stopped crying and I was staring at him. "Hermione, im so sorry. I should have told you." Draco told me. "Draco, it's ok that you didnt. I glad you didnt tell me because now i know that its not just the vella in you that cares for me." I told him standing up. I walked over to him and pulle him into my arms. "Draco, I love you ok. So your a vella. That just means that if we bond, I'll be with you forever. Do you know anything about vella?" I asked him. "Not really, just that I know the scent of my mate." He told me. "Well, for one thing, you can also sence when people are lyeing to you. and another, when you bond with your mate, your powers combine. If one mate dies the other dies." I told him looking away. "Well, then it wouldnt matter if we bonded or not for that one." Draco told me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Without you, even if you weren't my mate, i would die. I love you Hermione. I cant live without you." He told me. I just stared at him for a minute then i ran over to him and hugged him. "Draco, I love you so much. I dont care what others will say. I dont care that we were enemys." I told him. i started to pull back but he just held onto me tighter. I felt him start shaking. "Draco, are you ok." I asked worried. "Yes...IM just..." i hear him saying through tears. "Draco, please dont cry." I told him. "I love you so much Hermione.


End file.
